wendys staying?
by goodnight doctor
Summary: at the end of movie 2003 wendy decides to stay with peter. wendy/peter, oneshot, k  for 2 kisses.


**Different ending to the movie,**

**During Peter pan the movie 2003 when pan was down. But Wendy decides to stay with Peter.**

Wendy's POV

As I watched hook push Peter to the ground I was crying, I could hardly move anything. It looked as though he were dead if it weren't for his empty blue eyes fighting to stay open. I was numb. He just dropped! I couldn't even feel my mouth scream no, I can't believe it Peter! I paid no attention to what hook was saying. The only thing I heard was unloved. I snapped, banging my head to the guy that was holding me. I ran to hook almost as if to say I loved him!

Hook threw me on the floor next to Peter. I curled up to him.

"Peter," I begin as my head goes towards his head. Hook grabs my hand.

"What is it?" hook jabs at me.

"It is just a thimble" I mumble.

"A thimble? How lady like of you!" he laughs.

"By all means my beauty, give your thimble to Peter pan" he taunts.

I put my head next to his. It's so close I can hear his slightly jagged breathing. I want to tell him he is loved so badly but I know hooks patience will run out. "This belongs to you and it always will be" I whisper into his ear. I cup my hand around his cold face. I feel everybody watching but I don't care I need to get my message across.

I look him in the eyes. Then I close them and lean in. My lips touch his and I feel nothing but his soft lips.

I pull away and find his eyes closed, Oh no, he is... Gone. But as soon as I think that his eyes open but they stare into mine. Out of the corner of my eye I see the lost boys mouths drop open.

I hear John say "that was no thimble" and Michael ends with "that was a hidden kiss".

All of a sudden hook pulls me up and puts his hook to my throat. But as I watch Peter I smile.

The smile on his face growing bigger. Hooks grip starts to loosen. Peter starts to look pink. The sky starts to change. Tinker bell rings the bell. I hear one of the lost boys say "brace your selves' lads." "Tis' a powerful thing"

The pirates step around Peter. The lost boys started crouching one by one. As soon as I get down. He releases his energy. I scream but while smiling. All the pirates get thrown into the ocean except for hook. Peter shoots up into the sky. Smiling and laughing the whole way. Hook flies into the beam saying but I won!

Peter comes down and grabs two swords. We watch as he gives one to hook. Taunting him until he was over the water. All of a sudden the alligator jumps up. "Old, alone, done for" I yell at him. He suddenly crosses his arms around his chest and drops like a stone into the alligators open mouth.

We all cheer for Peter. He floats down but I can't hear a word of what anyone is saying. I just stare into his eyes. We take on the ship with the help of the fairies. I tell the boys to go to sleep and one by one they are all sleeping peacefully.

"Peter" I softly call out. He looks up his eyes hard with pain.

"Yes Wendy" he replies.

"I..." I begin.

He keeps looking at me with those sad eyes.

"I don't want to grow up Peter"

His eyes change. Happiness and relief!

"Are you sure? You won't age" he asks.

I giggle. "Of course I am sure. I love my family very much but I need you more" I say but turn bright red as soon as I say it.

"Really?" he whispers.

"yes and I can still visit" I begin but I don't get to finish as Peter has given me a kiss. I kiss him back and smile.

When we break apart we have to gasp for breath.

"I love you Wendy I just couldn't say anything because I didn't want you to be away from your family" he mumbles.

That's why his eyes were so sad!

"Look, I love my family but you are so much more" I whisper in his ear.

All of a sudden I hear clapping! I didn't realize that's the boys had woken up!

Peter must have been surprised too because he jumped up in the air. "Well done Wendy!" John exclaims.

"Ha-ha thank you" peter and I say. I kiss him on the cheek for good measure knowing I have the rest of forever with my Peter.

**Well I don't really like how I have written my story but oh well. I don't really like it when Peter grows up so I decided that Wendy will not grow up.**


End file.
